Rozdział 4: Aleja Ententy
Idąc do miejsca spotkania spotkałyśmy chłopaków. Okazuje się, że też oni poszli na swoje występy. Do warsztatu szło się bardzo prosto - Wąską do góry Kanałem Powierzchni, potem w lewo Ulicą Kazimierską, aż w końcu na prawo. Znajdował się tuż przy ulicy, jaka prowadziła na kanały pod dawną Aleją Ententy, ponoć ciągnącą się przez połowę miasta główną arterią komunikacyjną sprzed Dnia Zagłady. My tak idziemy i stajemy przy warsztacie, a następnie dostajemy informacje, że mamy czekać na Kowalskiego. Ja skrzyknęłam kolegów oraz koleżanki. Poszliśmy sobie do Ketlinga, a tam wyjęłam mój pamiętnik. Przedwojenny zeszyt z kilkoma kartkami w nim zawartym. Pokazałam tam niektóre kartki. Pierwszą była pierwsza strona Gazety Wyborczej, przedwojennego dziennika wydawanego od zakończenia Kryzysu Majowego, zaczętego w 1926 roku, kiedy to Polska Piłsudskiego zdradziła Ententę, ale w trakcie Okrągłego Stołu ostatecznie Polska znów stała się jej członkiem aliantów. Marszałek Piłsudski został naczelnym wodzem, a Roman Dmowski, lider Narodowej Demokracji, obozu o orientacji prorosyjskiej został premierem nowo powstałej II Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej. Trwająca od 26 maja 1926 roku wojna domowa między Piłsudczykami, czyli puczystami, a rządem premiera Wojciechowskiego i namiestnika Iwanowa, którzy rządzili Królestwem Polskim. Z woli rosyjskiego imperatora, a króla polskiego w jednej osobie Mikołaja II. Wojna skończyła się 12 lipca 1928 roku, kiedy to Piłsudski zdradził dotychczasowych sojuszników dzięki pokojowej konferencji na linii frontu za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Marszałek zaatakował siły dotychczasowych sprzymierzeńców i jeńców albo wysłał do polskich obozów jenieckich albo do jeszcze innych. Kiedy pokazywałam stronicę pierwsza gazeta o nieznanej niestety nazwie miała tytuł "Warszawa wyzwolona!" i dzień "05 października 1942". Inna była Gazeta Polska Codzienna, która zatytułowana była "Nowy rodzaj broni - bomba atomowa" i pamiętny dla wszystkich osób dzień - 16 lipca 1947. Ta sama gazeta - "Zmiana stron." i nieczytelny dzień, ale "sierpień 1926". To ta zdrada, jakiej Piłsudski się dopuścił, zmieniając front z przynależności Polski do Ententy na Państwa Centralne. Inne dzienniki - Dziennik Rzeczypospolitej podał: "Rosjanie wysyłają pierwszy obiekt w kosmos, 04 października 1930". Gazeta Polska Codzienna znowu: "Aleksiej Gałłatow bohaterem świata", a pod spodem mniejszym drukiem "Imperium Rosyjskie wysłało na pokładzie pojazdu Lebied 1 pierwszego człowieka w kosmos". Gazeta Wojenna: "Wojna wstrzymana! W Verdun podpisano rozejm, 11 września 1930". Codziennik Nadwiślański: "Wspólna misja obu bloków dociera na Księżyc, 20 lipca 1932". Człowiek niegdyś ponoć myślał, że gdy tylko Wielka Wojna się zakończy sięgniemy ku gwiazdom, wyleczymy planetę z blizn, znajdziemy inne planety do zamieszkania, skolonizujemy Księżyc, a nawet Marsa, jaki miał w 1952 roku ugościć bezzałogowego łazika, obsługiwanego komputerowo. Myśleli, że wszystko powróci do normalności, jak tylko któraś strona wygra. Ludzie mieli dosyć wojny. A tu proszę - Hitler i spóła wystrzeliwują w ostateczności broń masowej zagłady, bo Zagłębie Ruhry było zaatakowane przez aliantów, a pod Berlin dochodziła ich wschodnia część. Czytałam kolejne: Agora pisała "Rośnie napięcie między Blokami, 14 lipca 1939"; NIE, lewicowa gazeta - "Zbliża się koniec wojny?, 18 marca 1950"; Życie Warszawy - "Otwarto pierwszą nitkę metra, 24 lutego 1933". Ostatni zaś, jaki znalazłam i pokazałam to pisała Gazeta Rzeczypospolitej: "Świat się skończył, 20 marca 1950". Tego nie znalazłam na powierzchni, lecz w tunelach jak kiedyś wyprawiliśmy się na stację metra Księcia Janusza. Pamiętnik nie zawierał tylko gazet, lecz relacje ocalałych. - Masz pamiętniki ocalałych? - dostrzegł Gwidon. - Jasne. Chcesz poczytać? - spytałam go. - Pewnie. - No to masz. - dałam mu je. To co było napisane pamiętałam na pamięć. Pisał jakiś facet. To było tak: "01 sierpnia 1914. Czytam Prawdę Nadwiślańską, a tam mówią, że wojna. Niestety, obawiam się jej. Brat na brata rękę podniesie. Rosja jest w Entencie, Niemcy i Austro-Węgry to Państwa Centralne. Co to będzie? Mam dopiero 19 lat, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zrekrutują. 12 października 1914. Zaciągnęli mnie do wojska. Jestem szeregowym Armii Imperialnej. Obecnie jesteśmy na polach pod Pruszkowem. To tylko kilkanaście kilometrów od Warszawy. Pogoda nam nie sprzyja. Pada deszcz, chłopaki marzną, wielu skarży się, że zamiast Automatów Fiodorowa mamy przestarzałe karabiny Mosin-Nagant. Ja będę narzekać dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie będzie kul. 14 listopada 1914. Szwaby atakują Łódź. "Prawda" mówi nam, że książę Mikołaj Mikołajewicz, jaki jest namiestnikiem króla w Warszawie, obiecał niepodległość w zamian za pomoc bratniemu narodowi rosyjskiemu i sojusznikom z Ententy. Facet ma jaja - car go skarcił, KNP się odcina, a Duma w większości nie chce niepodległej Polski. Wielu Polaków pali się w Galicji i Wielkopolsce do walki za swoich zaborców. Tam u Niemców nie mogą nawet się osiedlać swobodnie, a jak chcą normalnie żyć to muszą zachowywać się jak Niemcy lub Prusacy. 06 maja 1915. Nasze siły ruszyły na Kraków. Pamiętam, że widziałem go mając zaledwie 8 lat. Jesteśmy w armii gen. Dimitriewa i atakujemy siły austro-węgierskie. Po drugiej stronie nie tylko Austriacy. W armii habsburskiej? Słowacy, Węgrzy, Czesi, Rusini, ale też i Polacy. Jak ja już znienawidziłem tą wojną. 17 września 1916. Jesteśmy w zachodniej Ukrainie. Nasze siły musiały się wycofać z Kongresówki. Teraz działają tam partyzanci, niektórzy nawet pod dyktando cholernej Ochrany. Dowodzi nami Aleksiej Brusiłow. Geniusz w walce, jego ofensywa długo zostanie zapamiętana. Wypieramy Szwabów, Franzów i Madziarów coraz dalej na zachód. Przereklamowane państwo marionetkowe Piłsudskiego ponoć ma problemy. Chcą tylko Kongresówki, ale już o Wielkopolsce, Małopolsce, Pomorzu i ziemiach na wschodzie kompletnie milczą. Boją się nas. I Państwa Centralne, i Ententa. Czuję to. Te spojrzenia paru Rosjan nie są raczej miłym spojrzeniem. 19 luty 1917. Jestem w Piotrogrodzie. Rany, ale sobie za cudze pieniądze miasto zbudowali. Iglica Admiralicji, Pałac Zimowy, Pałac Taurydzki... sporo tego. Car obiecał, że zmieni Rosję w monarchię konstytucyjną nie tylko prawnie, co też właśnie robi. Wybrano Kiereńskiego. Tymczasem siły ewakuują administrację z Carycyna, Moskwy i Piotrogrodu do Iżewska. Wołga zostanie wielką zaporą. 15 kwietnia 1917. Nastąpiły zbrojne powstania w całej Polsce i terenach zajętych przez Państwa Centralne. Atakują Iżewsk, ale nasza ofensywa ich zdziesiątkowała. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to rzeczywiście spalona ziemia oraz podjazdy wykończą ich tak, że bez walki wejdziemy do samych Niemiec. Pamiętam, co 3 lata temu zrobili z Kaliszem. Co zeppeliny zrzucały w 1915 na moją rodzinną Warszawę. Nie mam listów od mojej matki. Pewnie Szwaby ją zgarnęły albo po prostu boi się o mnie. Jesteśmy ateistami, ale - Boże, jeśli naprawdę istniejesz to... uchowaj moją mamę i tatę. Nie chcę ich stracić." Dalsze dzienniki dotyczyły tego jak wrócił do Polski, ale Gwidona zainteresowało co innego. "17 stycznia 1950. Pamiętam jak ojciec równo 34 lata temu oddał swe usługi Niemcom, gdy wkroczyli do Kongresówki. Matka się rozwiodła, a ja go odnalazłem u partyzantów, bo przeszedł na ich stronę kiedy tylko usłyszał, że Mikołaj II daje nam niepodległość w zamian za sojusz militarny i unię personalną. Pamiętam jak w maju 1926 roku nastąpił pucz Piłsudskiego. Stanąłem po stronie rządu. Potem po 2 latach był Okrągły Stół i zdziesiątkowanie Fryców na naszych ziemiach. Przeżyłem okupację, prowadząc działanie partyzanckie od 1939 do 1942 roku, zaciągając się do Armii Ludowej, a potem pełniąc w powstaniu warszawskim rolę łącznika z dowództwem Armii Krajowej. Ale teraz? Teraz jestem tylko cywilem. Mam dosyć wojny. Od 20 lat już pracuję w warsztacie samochodowym na ulicy Grzybowskiej. Miałem 19 lat, gdy się ta wojna zaczęła, 35 jak podpisali rozejm we francuskim Verdun. Austro-Węgry rozpadły się przez wojnę domową w 1933 roku na Czechosłowację, Transylwanię, Austrię, Węgry, Słowenię i Chorwację. Transylwania dołączyła do Rumunii, na Węgrzech powstała Rada Regencyjna, Słowenia i Chorwacja połączyła się z Serbią w Jugosławię, a Austrię zaanektował ten kwadratowowąsy dziadyga. Sam teraz jestem dziadygą. Miałem 44 lata jak się to zaczęło, byłem u partyzantów przez całą okupację, a 47 jak Polska została wyzwolona. Mam 55 lat, a i tak jestem jary. Rodzice zmarli, ja się dzieci doczekałem. Teraz nasi prowadzą ofensywę zza Odry. Ententa to Liga Narodów, zaś Państwa Centralne stały się Osią Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich. 14 marca 1950. Myliłem się. Nasi się przebili. 20 kilometrów od Berlina. Równo 20 kilometrów do zwycięstwa. Niemcy zostaną pokonane. Potem przyjdzie czas na Japonię. Może to dziwne, ale się cieszę. W końcu w Europie nastanie pokój. Wszyscy pozajmowali wbrew prawu tereny neutralne. Mam złe przeczucia. Naukowcy z całego świata prowadzą projekt o nazwie "Ocalenie Ludzkości". Od kiedy nastąpiły pierwsze w dziejach ataki nuklearne na Mińsk i Curitibę 16 lipca 1947 wszyscy się boją. Ja się martwię o moją Igę i dzieci: Damiana, Tadeusza i Oliwię. Niech chociaż ta trójka przeżyje. My już swoje lata mamy. One nie muszą żyć w horrorze wojny. 15 marca 1950. Na Kawęczyńskiej próbują wyprowadzić ludzi z tego Trójkąta Praskiego, gdzie menele i złodzieje ponoć mieszkają. Ja żyję po drugiej stronie miasta, na ulicy Górczewskiej, na Jelonkach. Jedenaste piętro. Kiedy się rodziłem Warszawa była tylko do Powązek. W 1916 powiększyli je do Okęcia. W 1931 zwiększyli je nawet do osiedla Jelonki, gdzie dzisiaj mieszkam. A teraz? Teraz, od 1937 roku granica jest jednoznaczna z tranzytową obwodnicą, a więc aż do dawnego Ciechanowa. 16 marca 1950. Tym razem zostawiłem swoje FSO Warszawa M20 w domu. Pojechałem 105 do pracy. Proste, pójść sobie na pętlę oraz pojechać sobie tramwajem. Minąłem Tesco, które było sklepem angielskim. Minąłem stację metra Powstańców Śląskich, minąłem też i Aleję Rewolucji 1905 roku. Koło pracy byłem o 07:50. W 10 minut do pracy i po sprawie. Nic nowego - naprawić parę pojazdów, ćwiczenia na wypadek ataku rakietowego, załatwić parę części. I wyczekiwana pora na lunch w pracy. Rany, pamiętam Wolę jako serię kamieniczek, a tu proszę. Nieboskrop na nieboskropie, bo po rosyjsku tak podobnie i tak ładnie to brzmi. Od 33 lat to już język obcy. A ja się musiałem go uczyć w szkole, a polski tylko prywatnie do nauki. No cóż, germanizacja oraz rusyfikacja, ot co. 17 marca 1950. Damian ma już 25 lat, Tadeusz 21, Oliwia 19. Wszyscy już się na studiach uczą. Zima nie odpuszcza, pada śnieg i jest zimno. Na szczęście to piątek, ostatni dzień roboty. Nasi idą na Berlin tłumnie. Tokio podobno, tak wyczytałem z Internetu, zmiecione przez bomby napalmowe. Amerykanie spuścili je unicestwiając wszystkie drewniane zabudowy. Zdjęcia takie, jakby ktoś po prostu zmiótł całe dzielnice. Dobrze że część budynków była betonowa lub stalowa, ludzie przeżyli. 18 marca 1950. Jest sobota, zaczyna się weekend. W stolicy szykują się do święta państwowego - rocznicy powstania kościuszkowskiego, znanego jako Dzień Wolności. Roboty pilnujące porządku jak zwykle w dobrym stanie. W metrze wszystko przygotowane tak, że są gotowi na każde niesnaski wynikające z wojny. Która lada dzień dobiegnie końca. Mamo. Tato. Jeśli to czytacie... Jeśli to słyszycie to... doczekaliśmy się. Nareszcie doczona od 28 lipca 1914 roku rzeźnia skończy się. Od wojen okopowych z użyciem artylerii, przez połączone uderzenie czołgów, transporterów oraz samolotów, aż po zaawansowane technologicznie wojska z bronią laserową, robotami bojowymi i okrętami powietrznymi. Wzlecimy ku gwiazdom i w ten sposób jakoś odbudujemy naszą planetę. Znowu Niemcy będą dobrzy. Pytanie czy te 36 lat walk nie zmieniło nas na gorsze. 19 marca 1950. Oglądam telewizję i czytam Internet. Czytam też sobie gazety. Jedni mówią że to koniec wojny, inni że to tylko początek końca, jeszcze inni że znowu będzie pat, a jeszcze inni mówią o notorycznych krzykach pacyfistów, jacy chcą końca tego szaleństwa. Podobno na wojnie parę maszyn się buntuje, tak jak SI, ale zażegnano te kryzysy. Niszczono je. Jedno zmartwienie mniej. Gdy ten czas szaleństwa się skończy zacznie się kolejny renesans ludzkości." Gdy skończył je czytać znalazł coś wyjątkowo interesującego dla siebie. Faktycznie, bo był to moment z dnia i kilkunastu dni po tym, jak doszło do Dnia Zagłady. Przerażały mnie te wspomnienia, niemniej były o wiele lepsze niż takowe filmy w stylu horrorów, które były przesadzone. My oglądaliśmy dokonania grafiki komputerowej, profesjonalne aktorstwo niestety już dawno nie istniało. Zginęło w płomieniach atomowych, zapleśniałe muchomorami wąglikowymi i podlane deszczami tabunowymi. Kości. Tylko to na powierzchni z ludzi zostało. Świeże szczątki lub mięso wskazywało, że to byli ludzie z obecnych czasów. Co tam pisało? Posłuchajcie i trzymajcie się mocno: "20 marca 1950 - Dzień 0. Obudziły nas tak głośno syreny, iż myśleliśmy że ogłuchniemy. Idę do okna, patrzę na zachód, a tam w ten piękny poranek startują w górę rakiety. 09:15, patrzę na zegar. Wszystkie megafony krzyczą, że mamy natychmiast uciec, bo rozpoczął się atak nuklearny. Po ilości dronów i rakiet? Raczej zagłada! Nie mogliśmy dostać się do kanałów. Bierzemy więc każdy swój kombinezon i zakładamy. Kiedy jesteśmy w piątkę w piwnicy okazuje się że oprócz nas schronili się jeszcze państwo Lewandowscy oraz Taroscy. To drugie nazwisko dość nietypowe dla Polaka. W każdym bądź razie zatrzasnęliśmy jedyne drzwi na zewnątrz. Miałem laptop. Z danych wynika, że liczba wystrzelonych rakiet wyniosła 400 tysięcy. Liczba rakiet i bomb wystrzelonych przez drony? Miliony. Liczba pocisków artyleryjskich, jakie wysłano na frontowe miasteczka oraz dalekiego zasięgu na pozostałe miasta? Miliony! Miliony środków zniszczenia! Miliony sztuk broni! Miliony narzędzi, których użyto, by zniszczyć swoich wrogów. Hitler użył ich przeciwko nam by mieć jakieś szanse, ale jeden atak rozpoczął reakcję łańcuchową. O 15 zrobiliśmy obiad. Piwnica mieści całkiem sporo lokatorów, prowizoryczna blokada zrobiła naprawdę dobrą osłonę przed skażeniem jakie te cholerstwa wywołały. Drzwi były dwuwarstwowe. Jedna część to była klatka, a druga przejście do piwnicy. Na górę można było wejść, ale robiliśmy to w grupach. W swojej piwnicy zrobiliśmy ze złomu i śmiecia łóżka piętrowe. Okno zamurowaliśmy, inaczej promieniowanie by weszło. W piwnicach większość się osiedliło. Z klatki, bloku i okolic. Parę dzieciaków nawet schroniło się z nauczycielami w pobliskim gimnazjum. Nie jestem już wojskowym. Uczyłem się walczyć w okopach oraz w ruinach, nie na pustkowiach nuklearnych czy chemicznych. My mamy piwnicę z numerem 60, taki mieliśmy lokal. W 19 zamieszkali nasi sąsiedzi, Kazimierscy. Szaranowiczowie się odnaleźli, mieszkają w 41. Pani Pelagia, moja dawna nauczycielka, mieszka w 35. Ten młodzian zwany Horacym, kolega Oliwii okazał się studentem informatyki. Miał jechać na wykłady. Chyba niepotrzebnie tak się męczył. Świetny haker, nie ma co. Jak przyniósł swój laptop włamał się do satelity naszej na orbicie. To co zobaczyłem... Boże, to wydarzenie na skalę światową. Wszystkie miasta zniszczone, wsie skażone, bazy zanihilowane. Cywilizacja ludzka kompletnie upadła. 21 marca 1950 - Dzień 1. Wspólne dania zawsze były lepsze. Znaleźliśmy u Lubomirskich, nieźle się przygotowali, nie ma co. Zawsze uchodzili za porąbańców. W południe wyszliśmy z hakerem na wyższe piętra. Nie było co. Parę mieszkań wręcz wyrwało. W kilku domach ludzie wręcz leżeli jakby odebrano im wszelaką możliwość poruszania się. Martwi kompletnie. Z nagrania w lokalu 23 odkryłem, że Antoni i jego rodzina zmarli wskutek silnego promieniowania. 12 tysięcy mikrosiwertów na sekundę. Gaiger kompletnie oszalał. Weszliśmy do mieszkania hakera. Nic, ale w mieszkaniu obok - 36 - zagnieździła się rodzina. Mieli skafandry. Zaoferowaliśmy im piwnicę. Wybrali ją, ale wzięli tam chyba ze sobą całą chałupę. Dziwię się, że Urszula wzięła całą kosmetyczkę. W tym czasach to już nie jest potrzebne. Weszliśmy później w trójkę do mojego gabinetu. Wszystko nieruszone. Zabraliśmy, co tylko się dało. Szyby były powybijane, ale na szczęście dzięki znalezionym u sąsiadów radiochronom udało nam się stworzyć prawdziwą wieżę. Widziałem wszystko z balkonu. Ratusz oberwał poważnie. PKiN i drapacze chmur też. Okręt powietrzny, jaki wisiał nad miastem zniknął, fregata z kolei się rozbiła i zagrodziła rondo Radia "Wolna Europa". Musnęło znak McBurgera oraz siedzibę Polskiego Związku Motorowego oraz okoliczne bloki. Wryło się w ziemię, a odłamki zniszczyły pobliski blok i bar szybkiej obsługi. Trudno powiedzieć, czy cokolwiek zostało z pętli komunikacyjnej w regionie. Mieszkałem po stronie zachodniej. Aby jednak spojrzeć na wschód musiałem pójść do lokalu 35. W 34 usłyszałem jakieś hałasy. Wychyliłem się na trochę od balkonu, a wtedy zobaczyłem radiochrony. Powiedziałem o tym chłopakom. Okazało się, że za pancernymi drzwiami i za drzwiami ze skórą mieszkała rodzina Kowalczyków. Janek był kolegą z wojska. O Hubercie ślad zaginął. Ich dzieci, Maria i Ignacy, była jak zawsze piękne. Mieli ledwie 17 lat i za 2 lata mieć maturę. Wszystko na nic! W domu napiliśmy się razem z Jankiem, jego żona - Selma - podała nam po śliwowicy. "Oczyści z promieniowania - zaśmiał się. - i z zarazków.". Ja mu na to: "Chcesz do piwnicy? Urządziliśmy tak całkiem spory schron. Osłona i obmurowania zatrzymują to świństwo.". Selma się zgodziła razem z Marią, ale Janek odparł: "Pod warunkiem że macie prąd i gaz.", na co odparłem, że mamy. Janek poszedł tam razem z nami. Zabrali całe dania do środka, nawet lodówką nas uraczyli. Właśnie, długo tak nie potrzymamy. On i jego syn razem z moimi synami oraz hakerem zasilili drużynę. Podobno widział nocą lampy paru zwiadowców, może inni przeżyli? "Ocalenie Ludzkości" miało nam pomóc, zobaczymy czy to prawda. 24 marca 1950 - Dzień 4. Ja, Damian, haker i Maria wyszliśmy na zwiad, zobaczyć czy ktoś jeszcze ocalał. Istotnie. W innych klatkach kilkadziesiąt mieszkańców. Zaoferowaliśmy budowę wspólnych tuneli. Zgodzili się wszyscy, bez wahania. W szkole nr 316 im. Astrid Lindgren przetrwało parę opiekunek, jak również pracowników. Zbiegli do podziemi, ale nie mają kombinezonów. Obiecaliśmy im pomóc. Ocaleli też w tym bloku, na wysokości teatru, gdzie mieściło się Xero. Tak jak my, w piwnicach. Jakieś dziesiątki. W innych blokach to samo. Mały garnizon zrobili w gimnazjum nr 82 im. Róży Luksemburg. Idąc jednak do ratusza coś odkryliśmy - wszystkie kanały były połączone tak, aby można było przejść do centrali pod ziemią. Ciekawe dlaczego. Sprawdzimy to kiedyś. 03 kwietnia 1950 - Dzień 14. Radość nowych twarzy sprawia uśmiech na ustach, ale na moich barkach, jako swego rodzaju wodza tego klanu ciąży brzemię umierających ludzi. Zostaną kanibalami, jak nie znajdziemy czegoś więcej do jedzenia. Znaleźliśmy u innych kombinezony, w sklepach też. Stworzyliśmy karawanę i tak się błąkamy. Zebraliśmy kogo można. W tym się nie można nawet wyszczać. Za dnia i nocą ukrywamy się. Nie chcemy zginąć. 10 kwietnia 1950 - Dzień 21. Roboty oszalały. Pojawiły się też pierwsze mutanty. Długo to trwało. Życie się zmienia. Straciliśmy panowanie na powierzchni. Aż tu nagle z kanałów o 21:00 ktoś wychodzi. Zapalam racę i rzucam. Drugą zapalam i macham. Zobaczyli nas. To ludzie. Jesteśmy uratowani. Z tych prowizorycznych wózków wszystko żeśmy zaciągnęli pod ziemię. Okazało się, że w mieszkaniu jakiegoś tajniaka była tajna winda towarowa do kanałów. Jak się okazuje ludzie tam teraz żyją. Nie wszystko stracone. Pod ziemią cywilizacja żyje dalej. Rozbita, ale żyje. Z Jelonek nie mogliśmy dojść do zniszczonej całkowicie stacji Lazurowa, a na zachodzie były tylko gruzy. Udałem się na wschód licząc że chociaż Śródmieście przetrwało. Myliłem się - cała powierzchnia nie nadaje się do życia. Już nigdy raczej nie ujrzę promieni słońca. Cieszę się, że żyję, ale wolałbym żyć na powierzchni, aniżeli teraz wąchać też sztynks z tego, do czego ludzie za mojej młodości wykorzystywali te pomieszczenia. Dotarliśmy do apartamentów na Grodkowskiej. Widziałem Warszawę w ruinie. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek ona w ogóle będzie miastem zdolnym do życia. Ale liczę na to, że za 20 lat wrócimy na powierzchnię. To nie może trwać wiecznie. 01 maja 1950 - Dzień 42. Święto Pracy. Kiedyś. Dzisiaj mieszkańcy terenów pod Grzybowską obchodzą zdaje mi się ostatni raz. Odbieramy ataki mutantów i robotów żyjącym pod ziemią. Jedzenia i picia na szczęście nie brakuje, to samo jeśli chodzi o klimatyzację, ogrzewanie i broń. Razem z żoną i dziećmi przybyliśmy tutaj z Grodkowskiej, zostawiając tamtym ludziom wybór gdzie chcą się znaleźć. Większość poszła za mną i tutaj żyje. Większość chce, abym rządził, ale ja nie chcę. Nie znoszę polityki. Polski już nie ma, frakcje powstały na ruinach Warszawy. Nie wiemy czy ktoś poza nami ocalał. Oliwia została prostytutką, Tadeusz stalkerem, a Damian postanowił zostać handlarzem. Żona rozpiła się i nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Świat zszedł już kompletnie na psy. Dzień ???. Przestałem liczyć dni i je zapisywać. Kończę ten pamiętnik. Muszę jakoś zacząć od nowa. Niech te znaki oznaczają koniec pewnego człowieka, a początek nędznego szczura. Ruszam w nieznane. Żegnajcie." Tak, właśnie, tak to się skończyło. Ludzie liczyli, że to się skończy. Że Polska się odbuduje. Że w końcu ludzkość raz na zawsze skończy ze wszystkimi wojnami. Że wreszcie Niemiec nie będzie oznaczać że wróg, lecz na przykład brat lub też przyjaciel. Łudzili się tym, że ten koszar wojny, jaka ogarnęła całą Ziemię skończy się i w końcu że wyniesiemy się ku gwiazdom. Wszystkie te marzenia - zniszczone. W ciągu trzech godzin. Milionami sztuk broni. Ocaleli schronili się jedynie dzięki szczęściu. Byliśmy na to przygotowani. Tak, tyle to trwało. Pieprzone 36 lat, głupie trzy dekady i sześć lat. Zaczęło się niewinnie, konfliktem na Bałkanach. Potem coraz więcej państw się zaciągnęło, efekt domina, aż w końcu niemal wszyscy w niej uczestniczyli. Gdy front zamarł podpisali rozejm, który 9 lat później został złamany. Nowy epizod trwał krócej, bo pierwszy trwał od 1914 do 1930, czyli aż 16 lat, a ten tylko od 1939 do 1950, czyli 11 lat, za to o wiele tragiczniej. - Co za opowieść. - stwierdził Gwidon. - Te pamiętniki rzucają inne światło na to, co się takiego stało. - Nie wiedziałeś o Dniu Zagłady? - spytałam obojętnie. - Wiedziałem, jak każdy. Ale - spojrzał na mnie. - nie wiedziałem, że to tak. A więc Lazurowa została zniszczona. Szkoda, liczyłem, że może damy radę przez to dojść do drugiej linii okrężnej metra. - Ile było linii metra przed wojną? - Jakieś czternaście, ale były też trzy linie okrężne. Pierwsze 5 było na terenie Warszawy przed zwiększeniem do dzisiejszych granic, a więc do linii Lazurowej i skrzyżowania z rondem Radia "Wolna Europa" między innymi. Potem dobudowano okrężną, dzisiaj będącą wewnętrzną. Ale było za mało, więc dobudowano kolejne linie - dziesięć, a potem dodatkowe 4 nitki. Na przedostatnich stacjach przy Tranzytowej Obwodnicy Warszawy wybudowano tak zwaną zewnętrzną linię okrężną, a między nimi środkową, która jechała do Marlewa oraz Kazunia. - Jak przebili się przez Kampinoski? - Udało im się zbudować olbrzymi tunel średnicowy. Zaczynał się w dzielnicy Leszno, a kończył na Kazuniu. Pamiętasz starą drogę wojewódzką 579? Pod nią właśnie była linia metra. Droga nie była jednak dobra dla parku, więc zrobiono tunel. Stworzyli tak jakby przekop pod spodem. Na górze zniszczono drogę, a drzewa szybko porosły te tereny. Niemniej sama droga była ścieżką leśną. Tunel ten był całym kompleksem. Pod spodem były dwa razy dwa pasy w każdą stronę, na środku jechały tramwaje, pod spodem zaś było metro, a niżej? Kolej miała tam tunel średnicowy. - Pewnie remontowali tunele. - Dlatego zbudowali zapasowe drogi oraz rozjazdy torowe, dzięki czemu była większa mobilność. - Skąd to wiesz? - Moja babka, Polka wierząca w protestantyzm, pracowała nad wieloma tego typu projektami. Po zagładzie świata została mechaniczką przy podziemnych pojazdach. Lecz wtedy usłyszeli, że ktoś idzie. To był Kowalski. - To co? Jedziemy? - Jasne. A gdzie? - Do Alei Ententy. Stamtąd dotrzemy prościutko do Starego Miasta. Na Ketlinga! Wsiedliśmy więc do maszyny, Kowalski zapłacił za fatygę i wszyscy byli gotowi. Wyjechaliśmy w tunel komunikacyjny, a następnie przejechaliśmy dalej. Powiem Wam, nigdy nie widziałem tak wielkiego miasta. Setki ludzi przechodzących po mieście. Może pół tysiąca, nie wiem. Wszędzie pomieszczenia ładnie wybudowane. Gdzie indziej zamiast wybudowanych obok tuneli kamieniczek znajdują się na ulicach roje namiotów, przerobionych na domki. Jedne były duże i pełniły funkcje publiczne, inne z kolei stały się domami przeznaczonymi na użytek prywatny. Wyjechaliśmy dwustronnym Tunelem Głównym, który stanowił bramę do miasta i tak ruszyliśmy kanałami pod Wolską na te pod dawnym Kercelakiem. Ale gdy tylko dojechaliśmy do kanałów, gdzie jest skręt przy Karolkowej nagle, z drugiego brzegu tej podziemnej rzeki stało się coś dziwnego. Uslyszeliśmy krzyk. Potem płacz dziecka tak jakby. Nie było tam mutantów, ale jednak, podpłynęliśmy, lecz... - Zwiewamy! - krzyknął Dres. Okazało się, że tam zagnieździły się mutanty. Te nas zobaczyły i skoczyły. Były to nietoperze kanałowe. Jeden skoczył na Ketlinga, ale na szczęście odepchnęliśmy go. Wkrótce jednak dwa inne skoczyły. Matrioszka wymierzyła mu ze snajperki silny strzał, jaki przepołowił go całkowicie. Bestia wpadła do kanału. Robert miał Winchestera, a to miało kopa. Naprawdę, istoty te od jego strzelby padały za jednym strzałem. Ja miałam Bielski wz. 43, a że jeszcze z amunicją zapalającą to te istoty nie miały ze mną szans. Wkrótce jeden z nietoperzy podszedł z dachu i próbował mnie zaatakować. Schyliłam się, wyjęłam Naganta 1948 i prosto w oko poleciał pocisk plazmowy. Tak to się właśnie robiło. Gdyby nie Gwidon jeden by mnie zabił. Niemiec wystrzelał połowę magazynka z StG-44 i wrzucił mutanta do piachu. Prawie zbliżaliśmy się do Kercelaku, jednak zostały trzy. Jednego Dres zdołał posiekać, ale zajechał mu pazurem po twarzy. Drugi obalił Gwidona i Matrioszkę, Robert stracił przez niego strzelbę, bo ten zaszarżował. Rosjanka strzeliła z rewolweru, ale na nic - ten się tylko odwrócił do niej. Robert krzyknął moje imię, rzucił strzelbę i strzeliłam z niej. Ból w barku był spory po tym jak posłałam tego potwora do piachu. Osamotniona Mia nie wytrzymała. Zdenerwowała się, krzyknęła i wybuchem psionicznym zabiła wszystkie z nietoperzy. Pozostałe uciekły. Przez cały czas kierowała pojazdem. Kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy przed Kercelakiem, bo podpływały siły wojskowych stacjonujących na okolicznej stacji metra. - Nieźle, dziewucho. - powiedział Robert. - Dobrze strzelasz. - pogratulowała mi Matrioszka. - Chyba byłaś jednak na powierzchni po tym jak Ciebie przeraziły rekinorły. - Później. - powiedziałam. - Dopłyńmy do Kercelaku. Ale chwila. Gdzie Uszaty? Kowalski gdzieś zniknął. Szukaliśmy wszędzie, a potem go zobaczyłam. Był z samiuteńkiego tyłu, gdzie Robert osłaniał. Podbiegłam z zestawem medycznym do leżącego dowódcy. - Uszaty! - krzyknęła Mia. - Jezus Maria, co Ci jest? - Umiera! - krzyknęłam. - Weź mi pomóż go opatrzyć. - Na mnie już pora, ludzie. - powiedział zmęczonym głosem i bardzo smutnym. - Nie! - powiedział Dres. - Przeżyjesz choćby to stworzenie w Ciebie VX wstrzyknęło. On i Robert uciskali ranę, z którego wyprute były flaki i pełno było juchy. - Gwidon, podaj zapasową krew z apteczki przy stoisku kierowcy! - rozkazała Matrioszka. - Podam mu wody. - Robi się! - odparł. - Dla mnie za późno. - powiedział Kowalski. - Zostawcie mnie... wykonajcie zadanie! - Chrzanić to! - powiedziałam. - Masz żyć! - Nie! Słuchaj Fil. Ty... obejmij dowództwo. Przekaż im... to! To były jego ostatnie słowa. Przestał oddychać, a jego oczy stały się okrągłe. Nietoperze kiedyś za to zapłacą, przysięgam! Staraliśmy się go obudzić, ale na próżno. - Stać! - usłyszeliśmy. To był patrol Republiki Nowej Woli. - Czy chowacie ludzi? - spytałam zalana łzami. - Ręce do góry! - Jesteśmy załogą pojazdu Ketling! - powiedział Robert. - Nie strzelajcie! - Odłóżcie broń! - Spokojnie! Opuściliśmy wszyscy broń, ale pistolety i noże zostały. Mały, wyglądający jak tandem pojazd pływający podpłynął do nas i widzieliśmy żołnierzy - ubranych w mundury typu niebieskie khaki żołnierzy z karabinami domowej roboty oraz z dawnymi kaskami rowerowymi, przerobionymi na hełmy dla żołnierzy. Weszli na pokład, spojrzeli po tym pojeździe, gdzie po lewej siedzieliśmy, z przodu było miejsce kierowcy, z tyłu stanowisko na CKM, a po prawej trochę szersze przejście dla tej tunelowej amfibii. Ciasno było, ale wygodnie. - Kim jest ten człowiek? - spytał żołnierz pokazując na Kowalskiego. - Kowalski, nasz dowódca. - powiedziałam. - Zabiliście go pewnie. - Zostaw ich, Hilary. - stwierdził facet na drugiej motorówce, który wyszedł do pierwszej i podszedł do nas. - Kim jesteście? - Drużyną Kowalskiego. Zginął przez nietoperze kanałowe. - Bzdura, zabiliście go maczetą. - stwierdził żołnierz. Miał toporną i ohydną twarz. - Cisza! - rozkazał oficer. - Jestem porucznik Chełmski, znajomy Kowalskiego z czasów wspólnego uczenia się dowodzenia armią republikańską. Podał nam dłoń prawą na powitanie. Uścisnęliśmy mu swoje i powiedzieliśmy swoje ksywy. - Dobra, to wiemy kim jesteście. Lexus! - powiedział do żołnierza. - Bierz razem z Yusufem ciało. Trzeba będzie je pochować. Pomogę Wam. Anora! - krzyknął do drugiego pontonu, na którym była kobieta. - Przejmujesz dowodzenie. Ta tylko podniosła rękę i zasalutowała tam na zachód od nas. Dwa te metalowe pontony tylko zrobiły zwrotkę i natychmiast prędko pognały w stronę tego małego obozu. - Poprowadzę Ketlinga do Kercelaku, ale dalej będziecie musieli sobie radzić sami. Kto teraz dowodzi? - Zgodnie z testamentem Kowalskiego, ja! - powiedziałam. - Jego rzeczy nie tykaliśmy, w tym miotacza ognia. Jak wiecie wzięliśmy go tylko z jego szmatami. Wszystko jest na tyłach. Swoją drogą dziwne, że nietoperze zaatakowały. Myślałem, że Wolskiej się nie trzymają. Kiedy tylko dotarliśmy ten nam powiedział. - Proszę bardzo. Oto Kercelak, ostatni przystanek przed Aleją Ententy. Odpocznijcie na tej stacji metra, zajmiemy się Waszym pojazdem. - Jeden z nietoperzy wystarczył, aby Kowalski zginął. - stwierdził Dres. - Przeciął zatrutym szponiakiem jego wątrobę. - Bardzo dziwne. One atakują gardło. I nie mają trucizny w swoim organizmie. - Może to jakiś inny gatunek? - powiedział Gwidon. - Nie wiem, Panie Fryc, ale to jest zbyt podejrzane, aby to stwierdzić. Niemniej poczekajcie na Kercelaku. Pohandlujecie, zobaczycie jaka jest Aleja Ententy kiedy się zaczyna i pojedziecie. A gdzie jedziecie? - Do samego Centrum. - Aż tam? No dobra, Wasza sprawa. Dotarliśmy do Kercelaku. Ale ta osada była inna niż stolica. Pod dawnym rondem istniał kompleks kilkunastu tuneli plus jeszcze stacja metra o nazwie Kercelak. To była szósta nitka metra. Oprócz tych kanałów i stacji było w pobliżu coś jeszcze. Coś, czego tak zazdrośnie strzegła pobliska Gildia. Otóż był to schron przeciwatomowy. Grube ryby zbudowały pod Warszawską Wieżą Handlową schron. Kiedy tylko odkryły, że można przejść drugim przejściem, ukrytym zresztą do kanałów pod ulicami Wolską, Okopową, Towarową i Aleją Ententy natychmiast ustanowili sobie w okolicy prawdziwe miasto na wodzie. Republika kontrolowała północ i zachód, a południe i wschód - bankokracja. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy między Gildią, a Nową Wolą nie było jakiejś walki. Nasza frakcja mówiła, że wojna jest odpowiedzialna za wszystkie nasze współczesne nieszczęścia. Uznawali, że bronić się trzeba, ale jeśli wywołamy kolejną wielką wojnę to może być ostatnią w historii całej ludzkości. Że z tych teoretycznych kilkunastu milionów na Ziemi przeżyje jedynie 1500, a więc za mało, aby odbudować populację. Co zrobić, jesteśmy mistrzami zabijania. Kowalski mówił nam kiedyś, jak spotykałam się z Jeremim po raz pierwszy, że najważniejszym instynktem każdego osobnika jest przeżyć, bez względu na cenę, jednakże teraz trzeba było się tego nauczyć na skalę całego gatunku, a nie tylko siebie samego. Kercelak został częścią Republiki już na początku. Stalkerzy z ratusza odkryli że na tamtym miejscu żyło w 1959 roku jakieś 50 ludzi. Zdecydowali się im pomóc. Szczerze powiedziawszy podziemne osady będące metropoliami liczyły tysiące osób. Niektóre z innych regionów - ponoć kilkanaście tysięcy, najliczniejsze kilkaset tysięcy. Przeciętnie takie miejsca, w których ludzie stworzyli sobie nowe miejsca zamieszkania liczyły do 300 osób, małe miejsca do 100, a posterunki - najwyżej 50. Obecnie Kercelak zamieszkiwało, jak słyszałam, jakieś 123 osoby. Stara stacja metra i kanały ściekowe zostały razem z piwnicami poprzemieniane na małe miasteczko, zdolne wyżywić sporą ilość ludzi. Weszliśmy po schodach z nadbrzeża. To nie była osada w stylu Kotłowni czy Zajezdni. Na stacji było sporo miejsca, a oświetlenia nie było za wiele, niemniej wystarczyło i nie było tak ciemno jak myślicie. Stacja była pylonową, czyli że było tak: jak jest pociąg to z jego lewej był peron. Na lewo od peronu były pylony, wielkie kolumny, które prowadziły do hali, która jak dla mnie przypominała swego rodzaju jaskinię. Na pylonach widniały nieznane mi rysunki, przedstawiające najwyraźniej Kercelak przedapokaliptyczny. nigdy nie widziałam takiego bazaru, naprawdę. Sklepy na dole, a na górze domy. Klatka schodowa była tak skonstruowana, by wyglądała na wielki balkon. A to wszystko przy pomocy drewna i złomu, czyli rozmaitego metalowego śmiecia. Cmentarzem była mała dziupla, w którą wrzucano ciała zmarłych. Innych chowano jak wodzów starożytnych Wikingów - amfibią puszczano w ostatni rejs, a przy pomocy wyrzutni rakiet czy granatnika wysadzano prowizoryczny pojazd tunelowy, zaś ciało zostało spalone. My zapłaciliśmy spore wydatki ze zgromadzonej waluty. Ale to nie starczyło. Ja jednak byłam zapoznana z tym tematem, więc musiałam trochę kupczyć swym ciałem w nocy. Nazajutrz pożegnaliśmy Kowalskiego - Ogryzek oddał strzał z domowej roboty kuszogranatnika i wysadziliśmy amfibię. Płonący pojazd ruszył na zachód, w stronę Ratusza Wolskiego. A czym musieliśmy handlować? Banknotami i monetami sprzed Dnia Zagłady? Nie. Nabojami? Kiedyś w takiej książce postapokaliptycznej Moskala było, to się nie sprawdziło wszędzie. Handlowało się tym, co było najpowszechniejsze. Czyli? Nie wyobrażacie sobie. Śrubkami. Miernymi, zardzewiałymi śrubkami. Każda miała swoją wartość, zależnie od kształtu. Typowe śrubki kapeluszowe - jedna "moneta". Obrączkowe - dziesięć. Rdzawe: wartość razy jeden. Mosiężne wartość dwukrotna, stalowe pięciokrotnie, a żelazne dziesięć razy. Rdzawe czy brązowe były powszechne, zwłaszcza w tym świecie. Mosiężne można było znaleźć na wysypiskach, złomowiskach zazwyczaj lub skupach złomu. Aluminium? Samoloty i drony służą pomocą. Stal? Budynki i maszyny wojskowe. Z żelaza robiono samochody i pociągi, a także tory kolejowe czy jeszcze inne obiekty. A więc obrączkowa rdzawa to dziesięć monet. Stalowa kapeluszowa - pięć. Żelazna obrączkowa to setka. Na targowisku można było zobaczyć wizerunek "waluty" - śrubka jakby stojąca, pomalowana na czarno z zakręconą na nią do połowy tą kanciastą obręczą. I wszystko miało na wyblakłych kartkach swoją cenę. Pierścionek dla dziewczyny - 200 śrubek. Nowiuteńki karabin AF-49, sprowadzony prosto z powierzchni - 500 śrubek. Domowej roboty pistolet z magazynkiem typu paczka i na dwadzieścia naboi, średnica 10 mm naboje - 100 śrubek. Modna koszula męska, rozmiar XL - 120 śrubek. Mleko z gospodarstw "Ocalenia Ludzkości" - 15 śrubek. Powstały po Dniu Zagłady w wyniku mutacji żołądź rośliny o nazwie ostrodąb - 200 śrubek za kilogram. Każdy żył na tyle, na ile było można. Na stacji metra Kercelak było inaczej niż wyżej, czyli w kanałach. Powietrze nie cuchnęło jakby resztkami szamba sprzed Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Były tutaj prawdziwe aparatury filtracji powietrza i nigdy w życiu chyba nie wdychałam tak przyjemnego powietrza. Stacja była oświetlona białym światłem i sucha, nie zaś jak jej kanałowa część wilgotna i świecąca zielonym, upiornym światłem. Domy były też o wiele większe - tam budowaliśmy je po prostu włamując się w ziemię od strony kanałów. Tutaj było wszystko przygotowane - nie potrzeba było nawet specjalnej budowy ani stawiania ciasnych namiotów, ale były prawdziwe namioty mieszkalne, wielkie jak sama nie wiem, a dawne sklepy zmieniono na pomieszczenia mieszkalne lub jeszcze jakieś inne. Ja wolałam jednak przebywać na Ketlingu, tam spaliśmy i sobie siedzieliśmy. Czy wy możecie sobie wyobrazić, co postawili na górze, tuż przy powierzchni? Park, najprawdziwszy park. U nas w Kotłowni były tylko skwery lub prywatne ogródki. Tutaj? Dzięki syntetycznemu światłu słonecznemu i nagranym dźwiękom zwierząt. Mogłam w nim odpocząć sobie spokojnie i usiąść na ławce. Poczuć się jak przed wojną. Słyszałam, że w ocalałych przez ludzi miejscach są parki pod ziemią, gdzie są normalne zwierzęta. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że w tym parku jednak są, a myślałam że ich nie ma. Cóż to było? Zając kreci, przyjazny mutant, jaki ludzie hodowali dla jego mięsa, futerka lub po prostu do zabawy. Wolałam psiaki, ale przecież zając kreci to normalne stworzenie. Z torebki, jaką kiedyś znalazłam na powierzchni przy szkielecie kobiety wyjęłam książkę i zaczęłam sobie czytać książkę. Też sprzed Dnia Zagłady. Co to było? Otóż znalazłam Potop, w którym tak się zaczytywałam bez pamięci. Kiedyś ludzie nie wierzyli w apokalipsę i było inaczej. Kiedyś oprócz Warszawy był cały kraj, od Bałtyku po Tatry. Nie widziałam na własne oczy gór czy morza, jedynie ruiny. Z całego tego wszystkiego zaczęłam pomrukiwać słowa z książki: "Jestli na świecie drugi kraj, gdzie by tyle nieładu i swawoli dopatrzeć można?… Co tu za rząd? Król nie rządzi, bo mu nie dają… Sejmy nie rządzą, bo je rwą… Nie masz wojska, bo podatków płacić nie chcą; nie masz posłuchu, bo posłuch wolności się przeciwi; nie masz sprawiedliwości, bo wyroków nie ma komu egzekwować i każdy możniejszy je depce..." - "Nie masz w tym narodzie wierności, bo oto wszyscy pana swego opuścili; nie masz miłości do ojczyzny, bo ją Szwedowi oddali za obietnicę, że im po staremu w dawnej swawoli żyć nie przeszkodzi…". To powiedziała kobieta, jaka usiadła koło mnie, po prawej stronie ode mnie. - Tom trzeci, rozdział jedenasty, strona 201, waćpanno stalkerko. Odwróciłam swój wzrok od książki w prawo. Wpatrywała się w moje znalezione w ruinach zdjęcie, pokazujące wyraźnie przedwojenną Warszawę od strony praskiej z perspektywy drona w trakcie wiosny. Spojrzałam na kobietę. - Z Ketlinga? - spytała mnie. Tylko spojrzałam zdziwiona. - Spokojnie. Nic nie mów. Weź swoich i zjawcie się przy Trakcie Kozackim nr 27. Zadzwońcie do mieszkania 4. Pojazd nie ucieknie, będziemy go ochraniać. To wszystko, macie godzinę. Wstała i nic nie powiedziała. Zdziwiła mnie. Skończyłam więc stronę, schowałam wszystko i ruszyłam do chłopaków i dziewczyn. Wyjaśniłam wszystko. - Ale ktoś musi zostać. - stwierdził Ogryzek. - Pewnie to podpucha. - stwierdził Dres. - Spróbujmy pójść. - stwierdziłam. - Zobaczymy co i jak. Więc poszliśmy do kanału i zadzwoniliśmy, ale gdy tylko weszliśmy do mieszkania na stacji metra. Drzwi były otwarte, więc weszliśmy przez korytarz do salonu. Ani żywej duszy. Broń odbezpieczyliśmy, bo byliśmy szkoleni w rozmaitych pułapkach. Ale gdy tylko weszliśmy dalej otoczyło nas czterech żołnierzy w strojach RNW i z karabinami. Jeden z nich chyba nawet był na łodzi w trakcie dotarcia sił do nas, gdy uciekaliśmy przed nietoperzami kanałowymi. - Więc kim jesteście, włamywacze? - spytał facet koło pięćdziesiątki. - Stalkerami. - odpowiedziała Matrioszka. - Idźcie do tyłu, albo Was zabijemy. - powiedział drugi, koło dwudziestki. - Jeśli twierdzicie, że jesteście stalkerami to chyba to jakaś dziecinada, skoro jesteście bez przywódcy. Wiemy że nie żyje, więc albo zabiły go bestie, albo wy go zabiliście, ale zabić mogli tylko normalni ludzie, bo ciała stalkerzy chowają na powierzchni. Siostro, czy są stalkerami? - Nie. - odpowiedziała uczesana na punka i nosząca skóry kobieta. Cała czwórka mierzyła do nas z rewolwerów samoróbek. - No więc. - A chrzanić to! - stwierdziłam. - Kurwa! - strzelił, ale chybił. Znokautowaliśmy czwórkę. Ogryzek mierzył w kobietę złapaną przez Dresa i Mię, ja miałam w garści starego i razem z Mią go przybiliśmy. Robert, Gwidon zajęli się młodym, a Siwy i Matrioszka zamaskowaną osobą, jak się okazało nie miał w ogóle języka i miał tyle lat co my. Straszliwy los. - Powtórzmy to jeszcze raz. - stwierdziłam. - Żadna ze mnie. Pierdolona. Morderczyni. Jesteśmy stalkerami, którego przywódcę zabiły nietoperze jaskiniowe. - HEJ!!! - krzyknął damski głos. Mia wzięła swój pistolet Luger P08 i mierzyła w gościa. Ja wzięłam Naganta 1948 i mierzyłam w nową postać. To była kobieta odziana w dżinsy z szelkami, czarny golf damski oraz czerwone kozaki. Ale człowiekiem raczej nie była. Trzymała granat odłamkowy wzór 45, który mógł wysadzić całe pomieszczenie. Pod ziemią używanie ładunków wybuchowych poza walką było zakazane, tunele i tak ledwo co się trzymały. - Jeśli ich nie puścicie - mówiła przez swoją organiczną twarz, bo poza głową to wszystko miała robotyczne. - wysadzę pomieszczenie i całe mieszkanie, a jeśli przeżyjecie to Was zajebię na koniec strzałem w potylicę, rozumiecie? Zawleczka była wyjęta, ale obręcz jeszcze nie, na szczęście. Ładunek nie mógł wybuchnąć. - Paniusiu, - powiedziałam jej. - weszliśmy, bo drzwi były otwarte. Proszę się nas nie obawiać, wezwano nas tutaj, mieliśmy się zjawić. - A wy to kto? - Drużyna Ketlinga. Piątka spojrzała na siebie, jak tylko dałam znać, byśmy ich puścili. Stanęliśmy w szeregu i patrzyliśmy na całą piątkę. Nasza ósemka na tą piątkę. Było ciekawie. - No dobra, tylko włożę zawleczkę i... Wyskoczyła jej obręcz. - Cholera! - Spadać! - krzyknęłam. Byliśmy na klatce schodowej, plackiem do ziemi, ale żadnego wybuchu. - Spokojnie. - śmiał się staruszek. - Wejdźcie, to tylko stara, przedwojenna zabaweczka dla dzieci. - Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne. - odparł Siwy. - Właśnie. - stwierdził Dres, też przeklinając. - Popierdoleni jesteście, nie ma co. Weszliśmy. Zapalili światło, a wtedy się przedstawili wszyscy, gdy usiedliśmy na miejscach. Niemowa nazywał się Jura. Stary miał na imię Oleg i był Rosjaninem. Młody był Drastamat, prawdziwy Ormianin jakich już było mało, ale gdzieś w Warszawie żyli, bodajże w kanałach pod Włochami, gdzieś tam w okolicach hotelu i osiedla zamieszkiwanego przez ormiańskich imigrantów z Imperium Rosyjskiego i Stanów Zjednoczonych, jak również uciekinierów z Turcji. A facetka to była Elizabeth i była Brytyjką. Ta zrobotyzowana baba miała na imię Ida. Dosyć dziwna była. Poczęstowała mnie papierosem i to przedwojennym jeszcze. - Dziwna jesteś. - zaczęła - Jak Ciebie zwą? - Fil. - odpowiedziałam. - Ach, tak. Racja, Kowalski mówił że jesteś jego planem B. Cóż, ziszcza się. - Ty nas zaprowadzisz do Centrum? - Tak, ja. Ta trójka to tylko moi towarzysze z zagranicy. - Zagranicy? - Miesiąc temu okrętem powietrznym dotarliśmy do Okęcia i dotarliśmy do tego miejsca. Ta grupa jedzie na północ, do Białegostoku. - Niby jak chcą dotrzeć do miasta, jak tereny między miastami są niebezpieczne? - zdziwiłam się. - Jadą karawaną pancerną, nie należy się martwić. Kiedyś to było, pamiętam to. Wtedy zrozumiałam. Była jedną z osób ze Starego Świata. Z tego sprzed Dnia Zagłady. Ale wygląd twarzy świadczył na 40-45 lat. Urodziła się więc przed Wielką Wojną. Cud, kompletny. Nas poprowadzi osoba doskonale znająca Warszawę sprzed wojny. Zebraliśmy się i wyszliśmy po tym, szliśmy za nią, ale wychodząc na ulicę usłyszeliśmy syreny. Żołnierze szli do bramy. - Co się dzieje? - spytała. - Mora, słuchaj. - więc tak moja nowa przywódczyni miała na imię. - Zaatakowały nas te cholerne Satyry. - Ruszamy! - powiedziała do nas. Ruszyliśmy do wejścia na stację od strony tuneli kanałów na zachodzie. Tam podbiegliśmy do wyjścia w kombinezonach ochronnych i stanęliśmy z bronią. Gotowi walczyć. Wtedy widziałam te mutanty - z bronią i niektóre z kosturami, jak magowie z Władcy Pierścieni Tolkiena. Przeraziłam się do szpiku kości - to były te same potwory co nas zaatakowały. I wchodziły z góry, z powierzchni. Te same istoty napadły posterunek Kotłowni i raniły Jeremiego. A zatem nazywały się Satyrami. Kiedy doszły w zasięg naszej broni ośmiu padło. Za metalową blachą - przenośną osłoną - skryli się strzelcy. Woje poszli jako mięso armatnie. Kierujący atakiem gnojek z kosturem miał nazwę Szamana. A podobno były inne ich typy. O wiele potężniejsze. Paru dostało, ale mutanci ostatecznie uciekli. Jeden Strzelec, Szaman i dwóch Wojów. To był zwiad. - Zwiad! - powiedziałam. - Tak. - stwierdziła Mora. - Nie ma co, starają się. Trzecie miejsce w tym mieście. Znaczy chcą się zadomowić, jak w Starachowicach. - Gdzie? - Przedwojenne miasteczko, potem opowiem. Dobra, nie ma na co czekać. Aleja Ententy dalej czeka. Na Ketlinga! Tak naprawdę Aleja Ententy zaczynała się na Rondzie Wyspiańskiego, przy Kościele św. Wojciecha, o którym mówiłam. A zatem byliśmy na niej cały czas. Doszliśmy do pojazdu, a tam Mora pożegnała się z wartą przy tunelochodzie. Ruszyliśmy wielkim kanałem z Kercelaku stroną Republiki. Ruch był ożywiony, sporo pojazdów Gildii się tu kręciło, a także innych frakcji - Rzeszy z Odolan, sanacyjnego Czerniakowa, arystokratycznego Wilanowa, wspaniałego Centrum czy też prywatne pojazdy. Kiedy tylko dotarliśmy na wysokość kanałów Alei Piłsudskiego to zobaczyliśmy wielki port dla kupców z biało-złoto-niebieską flagą. - Co to za miejsce? - spytałam Mory. - Nie słyszałaś? -zdziwiła się, patrząc na mnie. Kiwnęłam głową na nie. - Dobra. Nazywają to Wojtyłowem, tak się nazywał założyciel. To ostoja anarchii, ale i ważne targowisko oraz karczma. Tutaj można znaleźć wielu stalkerów lub samotników. Miał to być klasztor, ale przejął to jakiś Rusin z Dnipra i zrobił ostoję rozbójników. Ale nie ma lepszego miejsca na przygotowanie się na podróż jak tutaj. - Nie stajemy? -zdziwiłam się. - Po ostatnim ataku jest coraz mniej czasu. Nie możemy. - Dobra. A czy mogę Ciebie o coś spytać, o coś innego? - Dawaj! - jej głos wskazywał na obojętność. - Byłaś w momencie gdy doszło do Dnia Zagłady? Ta tylko wypluła wypalonego już peta do wody, a wtedy odsłoniła golf. Resztki jej ciała przy szyi wyraźnie zawierały ślady mutacji. Potem zakryła i ze smutkiem powiedziała. - Tak, byłam. - wróciła do kierowania pojazdem. - Pamiętam to tak, jakby było wczoraj. Chodź, opowiem Ci. Ogryzek! - zawołała karła. - Przejmujesz kierownicę. - W porządelu, szefowa. - podleciał i chwycił za kierownicę zmontowaną z przedwojennego roweru. Jej historia mogła być naprawdę ciekawa. Urodzona tuż przed Wielką Wojną Światową, pamiętająca czasy kiedy się toczyła, a potem uczestnicząca w Wielkiej Wojnie, następnie ewakuując się jako jedna z nielicznych do schronów przeciwatomowych projektu "Ocalenie Ludzkości". To mogło być ciekawe, naprawdę. Usiadłyśmy twarzą do siebie, a po naszej lewej był widok na ruch na Alei Ententy. Kiedy zaczynałyśmy rozmowę minęliśmy Wojtyłów, a droga na Centrum była już prosta. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi